


Демон путешествует тайно

by Marafel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Genderbending, HaikyuuSecretSantaRU, Human, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Secret Identity, Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marafel/pseuds/Marafel
Summary: Поговаривали, будто демонические лорды безжалостные, их врагов ждала самая ужасная участь. Эти сказания ходили по миру ещё до рождения Кенмы и, скорее всего, продолжат своё существование на долгие столетия вперёд. Даже нечисть знала, что не стоило пересекать условные границы. Они же с Бокуто случай другой. Пока Котаро ищет демона для сражения, Козуме им и является.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 1





	Демон путешествует тайно

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@GelRotar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40GelRotar).



> Написано в рамках #HaikyuuSecretSantaRU для @GelRotar

В свете потрескивающего костра лицо Бокуто выглядело иначе. Широкая улыбка сменилась меланхоличной, притаилась решимость. Сказалось и отсутствие боевого снаряжения — сейчас воительница как никогда походила на обычного человека.

Кенма молчаливо наблюдал за искрами, за звёздами, за своей спутницей. Ночь скрыла вытянувшиеся зрачки, авантюристка же больше увлечена теплом огня. Защитный барьер не позволял глупой нечисти пробраться к ним, а более разумные не посмели вторгнуться на территорию демонов.

Поговаривали, будто демонические лорды безжалостные, их врагов ждала самая ужасная участь. Эти сказания ходили по миру ещё до рождения Кенмы и, скорее всего, продолжат своё существование на долгие столетия вперёд. Даже нечисть знала, что не стоило пересекать условные границы. Путники же этот запрет игнорировали.

Они — другой случай. Тяжёлый, запутанный и до смешного абсурдный.

Котаро Бокуто, авантюристка, мечница и одна из сильнейших людей. Магию в ней почти не почуять, сила заключалась в трудолюбии, упорстве и огне энтузиазма.

Козуме Кенма, когда-то волшебник, сейчас же демон. Прозвище «Темный властелин» придумал шумный друг, народ же слух подхватил, закрепил. Приписал клыки, хвост, крылья, когда на деле отличались лишь глаза потустороннего света да уши другой формы.

Желания случайно сошедшихся спутников в корне отличались. Пока Бокуто искала приключений и бросала вызов, Кенма скитался в поисках покоя. Надежду обрести интерес он оставил в тот день, когда покинул свой дворец.

Хината крикнул вслед, что Козуме вернётся, как проголодается.

Не угадал.

Скитания демона продлились много дольше, пока не столкнули его с человеческой воительницей. Воительницей, которая охотилась на демонического лорда.

Поиски привели её в отдалённую деревушку, которую Кенма выбрал для своего отдыха.

Положение у демона было не из завидных: пойманный в браконьерскую ловушку, он висел головой к земле. Наблюдал за неукротимой бурей по имени Котаро Бокуто. Численное превосходство не помешало ей победить и освободить _обычного путника_.

Впрочем, освобождаться он отнюдь не желал. Выглядел расслабленным, почти заснувшим. Лишь на миг во взгляде промелькнула осознанность — когда Бокуто упомянула демона в пылу схватки.

«Зачем тебе этот демон?»

«Хочу сразиться. И победить».

Причина до обидного проста. Кенме бы уйти, забыть про случайную встречу, жить как прежде.

Он не успел.

Юмор у судьбы та ещё насмешка. События идут одно за другим, показывая новые грани _Бокуто_. Человека, что притянул внимание демона.

Протянутую руку воительница не отвергла. Завлекла в новое странствие (больше не одинокое), заранее обречённое на трагикомедийный финал.

Кенма знал и был готов, что однажды их пути разойдутся. Когда-нибудь она узнает правду о том, что демонический лорд всегда был рядом. Когда-нибудь тёплые чувства во взгляде сменятся холодом. И молниеносный меч обернётся против, перестав быть союзником.

Потом, не сегодня. Не пока его одиночество сменилось человеческой рутиной. Демоны редко присоединялись к делам смертных, но такие условности мало волновали Кенму. Они вместе выполняли задания гильдии Бокуто, сражались против нечисти, медленно продвигаясь вглубь чужих (родных) земель.

Кенма редко соглашался на совместную охоту с Хинатой, огненным духом, но сейчас чувствовал что-то близкое к счастью. Веселье? Азарт?

О, Бокуто любое серьёзное дело могла обратить на шутку. Перепады серьёзного и обречённого настроения теперь вызывали теплые чувства и поддерживающие слова, что прежде для демона считалось невозможным.

Невозможным… но вот демон и человек греются вместе у костра, восстанавливая силы после незавершившейся поимки водного бедствия. Волосы Бокуто слегка кучерявятся от влаги, а сам Кенма не дрожит только из-за жгучей крови в своих венах.

— Ох уж эти волшебные штучки. В реку не падал, бедствие прогнал, меня спас, а сам выглядишь так же беззаботно, как и в нашу первую встречу.

Воительница улыбалась слишком счастливо для той, кто была якобы возмущена чужой удачливостью. Любовалась открывшимся Кенмой, пользуясь моментом.

Взгляд его похож на небо. Бескрайний, манящий… потеряться в нём совсем не сложно. Бокуто знала. Не в первый раз попадалась в эту ловушку.

Кенма взволнованно моргнул, заметив нетипичную для напарницы молчаливость. Притяжение развеялось в воздухе, не исчезнув окончательно.

Чуть погодя Кенма предлагает согреть. Магией.

Бокуто простодушно соглашается, отгоняя непонятное разочарование прочь. Странные мысли тревожат не первый день, Кенма со своей заботой (куда только делся отстранённый и язвительный маг) совсем не помогает.

Бокуто не хочет, чтобы их путешествие заканчивалось.

— Я тоже этого не хочу, — признаётся Кенма.

Голос у него непривычно хрипящий. Парень откашливается, отстраненно подмечая, что не в воде, так на холоде простыл.

Бокуто предлагает согреть. Не магией, но другим, человеческим способом.

От её объятий ещё никто не сбегал.

***

— Я демонический лорд. Тебе больше не нужно искать монстра, _Котаро_.

Решение признаться пришло так же спонтанно, как предложение объединиться. Прошло столько времени, что кажется, будто минула не одна жизнь.

Кенма старается не смотреть на Котаро. Боится увидеть разочарование или азарт грядущего сражения. Не хочет слышать, не хочет обрывать их окрепшую связь.

И утаивать правду больше не в силах.

До его логова около суток дороги. Когда, если не сейчас?

— Я знаю, Козуме.

От простых слов заострённые уши непроизвольно дёргаются. Кенма оборачивается, видя понимание и принятие от воительницы. Авантюристка, что так стремилась к сражению с ним, не тянется в сторону меча, не вызывает на бой. Снова повторяет, что догадалась давным-давно.

Подготовленная речь про разошедшиеся пути комом стает в горле. Кенма не понимает, почему глаза обжигают слёзы, а в груди будто танцует огненный шторм.

— Теперь тебя можно называть «Темное злейшество»? — беззаботно спрашивает Котаро, протягивая руки для объятий.

— Никогда не любил это прозвище, — фыркает Кенма, делая шаг навстречу.

— Кто вообще придумал «Рогатую Сову»?

Воительница легко подхватывает тему, словно ничего не изменилось.

Козуме Кенма остался демоном, Котаро Бокуто осталась человеком. Они близки друг другу и завтра снова отправятся за солнцем, на поиски приключений.

Вместе.


End file.
